Simultaneous switching of circuits on logic chips produces transient current spikes that must be decoupled or dampened. Conventional techniques to accomplish this decoupling involve discrete decoupling capacitors which are placed on the printed circuit board. These discrete decoupling capacitors are very expensive. Another drawback to these discrete decoupling capacitors is that as technology requires ever smaller components, such discrete capacitors are required in miniaturized version to fit in very small spaces. Fabrication of such small components is not always feasible.
It is thus desirable to provide for decoupling of transient current spikes by another means. Any capacitor that accomplishes this decoupling should also provide the desired capacitance.